Love Me Tenderly
by Way-2-Cute-4-You
Summary: This my first. Has to do basically with Shinozaki, Makoto, Rei, Minako, and the starlights! Involves everyone else. Contains Action, and Adventure! Please R&R! I hope you like it! Rated 4 l8er chappies!


Love Me Tenderly by me!  
(I am Sailor Lita18, and rabbit-of-the-moon18's cousin.)  
I love fanfiction. That title is mine, along with the story, but the  
characters, and the show Sailor Moon aren't mine! Don't copy, because  
before I post my stories, they are already copyrighted by my dad.  
  
Summary Well this is another fanfic basically focusing on Mkaoto, Minako, Rei, Shinozaki, Yaten, Seiya, and Taiki. Taiki is going out with Ami, but Urawa Ryo doesn't like that idea. He must go against all odds to become the man of Ami's dreams. Usagi and Mamoru get married! Yoo-hoo, finally. Makoto is in a love triangle with Shinozaki, Seiya, and Yaten, but Makoto only loves Shinozaki. Rei has growing feelings for Yuuichirou. A new enemy shows up when they are teenagers, and returns when they are adults. Our young lovers must overcome this new enemy. What will happen when this new enemy cast a heart-stealing, love-taking spell over the couples? Read and Review! Flames are very welcome. Here is one fanfiction story that is craze brought to you by me!  
  
Stuff ya need to know! Ages: Usagi-27, Ami-27, Rei-28, Makoto-28, Minako-27, Mamoru-31, Shinozaki- 30, Yuuichirou-29, Ryo-27, Seiya-29, Yaten-29, and Taiki-29!  
  
Prologue  
  
Everyone stands around the graves as they are lowered into the ground. Makoto could have been bawling with tears, but her face remained tear-free. Makoto took a deep breathe, and sighed very heavily. She closed her eyes, sniffled, and turned her face, slightly. Shinozaki stood across from her. He was gazing at her, with tears steaming down his face. Feeling someone watching her, Makoto opened her eyes, turned, and gazed rightinto Shinozaki's eyes. It's been 5 years since she looked him straight into the eyes. She turned, blushed slightly, and began to run, not caring where she went. Tears began to fall from her eyes. She cursed herself for not caring at the funeral. Those people were important to her, and Makoto didn't even cry. Makoto was disgusted with herself. She kept running, not caring where she was going, or even stopping. Just going on forever and ever........  
  
Chapter 1 10 years earlier  
  
GRADUATION DAY!!!  
  
Makoto waited impatiently as Ami-chan continued to talk. Minako, who was sitting next to Mako-chan, poked her, and whispered, " Ami-chan been talking for the past 55 minutes! I've checking my watch." Makoto turned slightly to face Minako, and had her eyebrows raised. As soon as they eyes met, they both giggled. Makoto, as she stopped giggling, replied, " Really? Geez, I'd figure she be done by now." They both looked at eachother and then said, " Nah." They both then paid more attention to Ami. Then Ami said, "Thank you," and hurried back to sit down. This was the sitting arranged meant: Ami, Rei, Minako, Makoto, and Usagi. Miis Patricia Haruna walked up to the podium, "Now I would like to announce the names of the class of 2003." She read through everyone, but the last five. They were called last, because they all sat in the back. First she called the class, girl genius Ami Mizuno, then thr beautiful, but ill-tempered Shinto priestess Rei Hino, then the beautiful all-american Minako Aino,and then the "KArate Maniac", who everyone is afriad of, but best cook Makoto Kino.  
  
When Miss Haruna got to Usagi, she said, "Well well well, this girl Usagi Tsukino, i want you to come here." Usagi walked up on stage and stood next to Miss Haruna. Miss Haruna put her arm around Usagi, "This Miss Klutzoed- Queen has put me through alot, but I love her. She is the worst at academics, but the best, how should I put it, friend anyone, or any teacher for that matter have. I am proud to give Usagi Tsukino her diploma." A huge cheer erupted from the crowd. Miss Haruna and Usagi gave eachother a tearful hug. Usagi parted and went back to her seat. Miss Haruna coughed slightly, and said, " Now will the class of 2003 please raise." Everyone got to their feet. "Now," she continued, "Please grab your tassels, and say 0-3 will turning them? Now go 0-3!" I want to announce the class of 2003 from Juuban High School Graduates!!" Everyone cheered, and the five girl threw their caps into the air. Makoto laughed and threw her arms around usagi. The other three joined, and evryone was hugging eachother. Then you could see Mamoru, Shinozaki, Yuuchirou, Ryo, Motoki, Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki running towards the girls, along with Usagi, and Minako's parents, Rei's grandfather, Ami's mom, and Shinozaki's parents. Makoto gave them a tearful smile, and said,"I am so glad you are here." Mrs. Miyake replied, "Anything for you, my dear. We are family, after all." Makoto laughed, and gave Mrs Miyake a huge hug. Mr. Miyake came next, and then finally Shinozaki. He gave her a huge hug, a passionate kiss, and said, "Oh my Mako- chan. I love you so much. I want to ask you something." Makoto asked, "What is it?" He went down on one knee, and Makoto gasped, "Mako-chan, my love, will you marry me?" Makoto was speechless. Everyone of their friends, and family stood there watching. Makoto realized she was holding her breathe. She took a deep breathe, and said, "Of course, I will marry you. What did you wait so long?" Shinozaki laughed, took out the ring, and placed it on Mako-chan slender ring finger, on her left hand. They gave eachother a most cherished kiss. Mamoru coughed, and said, " Um..... odango-atma?" Usagi pouted slightly, then asked, "Yes, Mamo-chan?" Mamoru went down on one knee, took out a ring, and asked, "Will you marry me, my odango-atma?" Usagi stared at Mamoru, and leaped into his arms, causing him to fall, "Oh yes yes yes yes I will I will I will!" Mr. Tsukino stared at Mamoru, and then smiled, 'Maybe him and Usagi are right for eachother, I should give him a chance.' Shingo stood by and said, "Hey Mamo-senpai, your my brother- in-law now?' He nodded, and Shingo gave Mamoru a high-five. Shingo was 14, and he was gonna start high school. He felt like a big boy now. Everyone was happy, but Ryo. Taiki seemed to have stolen Ami-chan's heart and affection. Ryo looked at the ground, and kicked some gravel. The only other two people who noticed were Makoto, and Shinozaki. Makoto put her hand on Shinozaki's arm, and said, "I'll be right back." He nodded, and walked off towards the other's. Makoto walked over to Ryo, and placed her hand on his arm, "Ryo, what's wrong? Do you still love Ami-chan?" Ryo looked at Makoto, and nodded. Tears started to fall from his eyes. Makoto didn't know what to do or say, except watch him cry, and cry........... 


End file.
